


Ice Cream You Scream: Host

by CherryFreckles23



Category: Youtuber Egos - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gender Neutral Reader Insert, Host Iplier - Freeform, I'm not that good at writing smut and such details, Light Smut, NSFW, Reader Insert, Smut, Submissive Host, Tumblr being an ass, dominate reader, not overly explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryFreckles23/pseuds/CherryFreckles23
Summary: Tumblr apparently saw fit to delete these from my blog, and not notify me?To avoid having that happen again, I've decided to post it here where I know it'll be safe ~Summary: You're good friends with Host and Author, and they don't mind having you stay over when the temperature is too much for your own place to handle. It doesn't hurt that there's a little touch of FWB going on as well.
Relationships: Reader/Host
Kudos: 9





	Ice Cream You Scream: Host

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote about 2 - 3 years ago. I was surprised to find that Tumblr had gone as far as deleting it themselves, cause, ya know. NO DIRTY ALLOWED THERE ANYMORE *eyeroll*  
> I know a lot of people enjoyed this and the second part, so I didn't see any reason not to share it here.

It'd been ridiculously hot as of late. The weather reports promised it to be a scorching long week and everyone was advised to keep up on their water intake and staying cool where they could. 

Your apartment had no working air conditioning and had the afternoon sun directly on it. You’d never get any sleep or comfort there. Thankfully Host and Author were willing to let you sleep on their couch until the heat broke. 

Something all three of you could agree on was that ice cream was the best thing ever. Their tiny freezer was filled with nothing but popsicles, small cartons of Ben & Jerry’s and ice cream sandwiches. 

One afternoon you were laying on the living room floor wearing an overly large t-shirt and shorts. Not wanting to risk overheating the A/C unit or breaking new records for the billing company it'd been decided that they’d turn it off during the high power usage hours. In order to stay cool you'd grabbed one of the larger popsicles.

You were licking and sucking at it as you read, entirely oblivious to the sight you must have made for Host to come home to. You hadn't even realized he was home until he subtly cleared his threat. 

Just at that moment you'd placed the popsicle in your mouth to turn the page. You looked up and nearly choked on a quick inhale. 

Host had his face turned away, a small shy smile curling his mouth and a very noticeable blush. He was holding his trench coat in a way that it rather strategically covered his crotch. 

You’d been intimate with Host a couple times before. Few though they'd been you'd still learned to read Host’s tells when he was aroused. 

Pulling the popsicle from your mouth you couldn't stop the naughty thought that slid off your tongue, “Something I can help you with Host?”

Host timidly shook his head, “No Host is alright. He merely wished to make his presence known so as to not startle you.”

The popsicle was melting down your fingers, your eyes still on him you drew your tongue over your hand and over the frozen treat. Host shifted on his feet, his face reddening even more. Playing with him like this, you were working yourself up. Author wasn’t supposed to be home for a couple more hours. 

You closed your book and in a bit of a show you slurped the rest of the popsicle off the stick. You saw Host’s Adam's apple bob in his throat as he gulped. The stick clean you got to your feet and sauntered over to Host. You gently grabbed his chin and pulled him down to kiss you. Any hesitation he was holding onto melted at the taste of the fruit and sugar from your cold lips. He dropped his coat to the floor and wrapped his arms around you. Drawing you in close to grind against his hard length through his pants. You’d worked him up a lot more than you’d expected. 

He gave no resistance when you brushed your tongue over his lips and pushed inside to his mouth. He moaned at the taste, his hands gripped onto your hips just a bit tighter. When you broke apart for air he rested his forehead against yours, his body trembled with need as he panted, “Please help Host. Host needs you very badly.”

Hearing him practically beg, you couldn’t possibly refuse him. You slid your hands down his chest and to the waist of his pants, your lips still close together you whispered against his lips, “Tell me how you want me to help you Sweet Boy.”

Host’s hips swayed forward pressing himself against your hands, “Host needs your lips, needs your mouth on him. Please help Host, please.”

You slid your hands to the clasps on his pants. As you undid the button and zipper you kissed him again, wanting to feel and enjoy his moans as you pushed his pants down his hips and brushed your hand over him. You moved your mouth to his throat nipping at the skin as you asked him, “Couch or bed Sweet Boy? You’re going to need to take everything off, it's too hot to stay dressed.”

Host nodded obediently and worked at the buttons of his shirt, “C-couch please.”

You waited until his clothes were all removed then took him by the hand to guide him to the couch. The blush that covered his face reached down his neck and chest. He was always so self conscious when being intimate but he trusted you. As soon as he sat down you kissed him again, it was short and more invested with your tongue. Your hand reached for him and stroked along his hard length. You moved your mouth down his throat, his chest and stomach while keeping your hand on him. His breathing already shallow he whined with his head back, “Host needs you, Host needs to feel you. Please, please let Host feel you.” His hands were clutching on the couch cushions, unless you expressly gave him permission he tried not to touch you.

You were down on your knees between his legs. You swiped your tongue along his length, relishing in the long groan of pleasure Host made in response. Until you’d met Host, giving head had never been much of an enjoyable activity. With him it was erotic and entirely worth the work. Each little touch of your tongue, or press of your lips against him and he was a pleading mess in your hands. 

You dragged your nails along his thighs as you dipped your head and drew him properly into your mouth. His hips bucked and his hands fluttered for a moment as the sensations drove him to fight his control. Smiling around him you took hold of his one hand and brought it up to your hair, encouraging him to touch. Permission given he ran his fingers through your hair, his nails scraping over your scalp. The gentle administrations urged you on, taking in as much of him in your mouth and throat as you could. His voice was rambled moans, “Your tongue, your tongue felt so good, too good for Host. So good to Host, teasing him and helping him.” You pulled on him, sucking harder and enjoyed the sound of his next words being lost in a particularly loud moan.

He was getting close, you could feel it in the way his cock twitched in your mouth. You picked up the pace of your movements, rubbing more vigorously with your tongue on his underside and groping his balls tenderly with your fingers. You felt the swell and sucked him down your throat as much as you could. Host groaned his fingers tugging your hair as he came, his sperm going down smoothly. 

He was drenched in sweat and breathing hard, “Th-thank you for helping Host.”

You gave him a final lick to ensure he was clean before smiling sweetly, “It was my fault in the first place Sweet Boy. And I know you’d do the same for me.” You kissed his thigh and got to your feet, “I’ll get you a towel and one of the fans. You stay, I want to cuddle you.”

Host smiled shyly, “Host would like that very much.”


End file.
